Iona
|Base ID = }} Iona is a Nord housecarl in The Rift. She is appointed Housecarl of the Dragonborn when they become Thane of the Rift. She waits for the Dragonborn at Honeyside. She does not exist in-game until this happens. Interactions Marriage If the Dragonborn wears the Amulet of Mara, they can marry Iona. Like most spouses, she can be moved to another owned house. She is also a possible Blades Recruit. Steward In , Iona is eligible to be a steward for one of the Dragonborn's homes if she is approached near the property. Rescue With installed, one can receive a quest from Florentius Baenius saying that she has been kidnapped. The Dragonborn can be asked to rescue her and kill the group of vampires who took her as a prisoner. Follower She is skilled in One-Handed, Heavy Armor and Block. It is also wise to give her a bow, as she is almost as skilled in Archery as in One-Handed. Combat *As with some other Followers, like Marcurio, she will use weapons that best deal with the enemy the Dragonborn encounters; for example, she will use the Staff of Repulsion or the Grand Staff of Repulsion against undead. *She seems to prefer using daggers above other One-Handed weapons given to her, even if they have a higher damage rating (e.g. Dragonbone Dagger w/ 109 dmg. > Dragonbone War Axe w/ 194 dmg.), however that is not always the case. Trivia *While her dialogue as a spouse is identical to the others, Iona's delivery is rather stark, almost forced. *If one kills a chicken in the garden at Honeyside, she may attack upon entering Honeyside because she is appointed to protect the property. If she is a follower, she may leave the Dragonborn's service immediately and become hostile towards them. *If Iona dies, a courier will soon appear and give a letter of inheritance and some gold (minus the Jarl's tax) to the Dragonborn. *Unlike other Housecarls, who greet the Dragonborn with reverence, Iona almost shouts her greetings to them. Bugs *It is possible that, upon completion of the full Meridia quest "The Break of Dawn" with Iona, she will disappear. She does not return to Honeyside, even after many days. As the Dragonborn cannot release a follower who is not present, she cannot be replaced with another follower and a reload is necessary. ** It is possible to use the console to move her back to the Dragonborn, first using the commands prid 000A2C93 then moveto player (confirmation needed). * After the Dragonborn becomes a Thane of Riften, Iona may simply never appear. On the PC, this bug occurs when the Jarl's speech stops before she names Iona the Dragonborn's housecarl. ** Use the console command player.placeatme <#> to create an Iona in front of the Dragonborn. She will act as if spawned by the game as normal. * Within the Hearthfire DLC, if the Dragonborn appoints Iona as steward, she may disappear entirely from the game. Appearances * de:Iona es:Iona fr:Iona pl:Iona ru:Иона Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Housecarls